


cause i'm your home

by sleepyseri



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyseri/pseuds/sleepyseri
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt allow themselves to be vulnerable.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 562





	cause i'm your home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something again! this time some self-indulgent kinda angsty fluff. i'll admit this was just me projecting a lot but i had fun writing it lol. if this is your first fic of mine you're reading, i am not a professional writer by any means, i've been writing for fun for a long time and recently decided to share my work so i'm sorry if it isn't the most poetic thing you've ever read!  
> the title is from home by seventeen! altho it's a very vague statement anyway, the song reminds me of these two

Love was a tricky subject for Jaskier. One bad long-term relationship was enough to ruin his trust for another one for the foreseeable future. He mostly just messed around, hoping to fill that void left in his heart somehow so he could maybe stop thinking about how lonely he actually was. He had sworn off a proper relationship.

But then there was Geralt of Rivia, the Witcher himself.

Meeting Geralt was like a slap in the face. Whether it was a good slap in the face or not, he didn’t know… yet. Every time he was around the stone-faced Witcher, he felt something spark inside of him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he didn’t know how to process any of it. He was never really given any time, anyway, considering how fast they travelled around from job to job, only leaving the small moments they had of peace. 

Most of this down time was spent making sure Geralt was okay, making sure he was properly bathed and that he actually got some rest, which did not help the major feelings Jaskier was catching. He was lucky that he even kept a straight face around him when he was naked, but he attributed that to his natural charisma. He liked to care for the Witcher, and it didn’t seem like he really hated the extra attention either, so Jaskier held onto the small crumbs he could get while caring for him.

Jaskier cursed himself for being so weak sometimes. He could get up on a table in a room full of people and sing a song at the top of his lungs, but at the end of the day, this beautiful, long-haired devil of a man made him weak in the knees and unable to even act on anything he was feeling. But, also didn’t want to ruin anything they had. He tests the water too often by being his loud, annoying self most of the day. Confessing his love like a shy village girl? That would be a dealbreaker for Geralt, surely.

It wasn’t until one night after a particularly gruesome job that Jaskier had decided to get a little brave. They had been able to score an inn with a bath, so he could wash the blood and guts from Geralt’s hair, and help him relax his sore muscles. They hadn’t been able to properly stop in days, and he was thankful for the opportunity to relax. So, maybe he had gotten a little too comfortable.

They had fallen into a routine where, if they were able to stay at a nicer inn for the night, Geralt would let Jaskier wipe him down and wash out his hair. Geralt used the excuse that it was less work for him, especially after tearing down monsters all day, so Jaskier always loved these moments.

Generally, he tried to finish quickly. If he let himself linger too long, it could end up being dangerous. Even with the soft, pleased noises coming from Geralt when he would scratch his scalp just right while cleaning, he could never let himself mess with it for too long. But, tonight he was feeling brave, and even after he had washed the oils he used for cleaning out of Geralt’s hair, he let his hands do some work a little longer. He almost thought the Witcher was gonna fall asleep in the bath.

Jaskier wrote it off in his mind as wanting to help Geralt relax a little more. He started to notice that the Witcher wasn’t really acting like himself recently. He was already reserved and spoke only when necessary, but the bard knew something was up. There was a difference between Geralt’s normal silence and his “something is wrong and I don’t know how to talk about it" silence.

After letting his hands wander a little bit longer, the bath wrapped up rather quickly, and they found themselves in the shared bedroom. Jaskier had intended on sleeping on the floor and drowning in his thoughts for the rest of the night. Usually after their comfortable silence in the bath, the two men were a little-less-comfortably silent when they had to turn in for the night.

Sometimes, if the bed was large enough, they would sleep in the same bed, facing away from each other. Once the Witcher had fallen asleep, Jaskier allowed himself to roll over, staring at Geralt’s back. If only he could just inch closer… but he always stopped himself there.

Tonight, though, the only way they would be able to sleep in the same bed would be if they cuddled, and as much as he wanted it, he knew Geralt would want no part of that. So, after getting as comfortable as the bard could be, he went over to where the Witcher was laying in bed and tried to take a pillow to set himself up on the floor. After a quip about pillows and trying to make awkward conversation, he stopped running his mouth and looked down a Geralt.

The gaze the Witcher held with Jaskier was soft, gentle, and surprisingly enough, vulnerable. He had never had anyone, let alone Geralt, look at him like this before. He was being looked at like he put the stars in the sky, and he had no idea how to react to it. But just as his face started to flush, his rational and somewhat paranoid brain kicked in to tell him he was most likely overthinking the whole thing. So, he babbled on, “Uh, yeah, yep, I think I’m just gonna step out for the night actually, if you’ll excuse me-”

As quickly as he got the sentence out of his mouth, a hand shot out to grab his wrist, in the middle of handing the pillow back to Geralt. Jaskier had no choice but to shut up this time,

“Can you stay?”

It was the most emotional and vulnerable thing Jaskier had ever heard Geralt say, and he almost didn’t catch it with how quiet Geralt had said it. Electricity burned through the bard’s whole body at that moment, and he realized why the Witcher had been acting so off.

Geralt was tired. Everything was weighing down on him; finding Ciri, finding Yennefer, and all of the jobs he was being requested to do in between that he could never say no to even if he wanted to. It all hit Jaskier like a ton of bricks crashing over him. The hand on his wrist told him he wanted the weight to be passed, just for a little bit, off of his shoulders. He wanted to find some peace, somewhere to relax, so he wouldn’t have to think about anything, even if it was only for one night.

Jaskier would give that to him if it was the last thing he did. Slowly, he crawled into bed, situating himself on the outside, every movement tentative. Arms immediately wrapped around his middle as soon as he got comfortable, so the bard used his arm to pull Geralt’s head to his chest, idly running his fingers through the Witcher’s hair. Jaskier felt Geralt relax almost immediately, feeling deep breaths hit the fabric of his shirt and arms cling tighter to him.

Jaskier used his free hand to pull the covers up over Geralt’s shoulders, making sure he was cozy. The Witcher’s breaths slowed, and Jaskier could tell he had fallen asleep. A soft smile crossed his face, and he closed his eyes. He was happy like this, he thought. As long as Geralt is safe, he would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> come yell w/ me on twitter, @sleepyseri (kpop) and @angeljaskier (all my other interests)


End file.
